


Love, Lust, and Virginity

by Caspurr



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, virgin yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspurr/pseuds/Caspurr
Summary: Yoosung confesses to you that he's a virgin and nervous about his first time. This started off as a quick oneshot request on tumblr, but enough people liked it that I ended up with 5 requests for a continuation. Chapter 1 is SFW, but Chapter 2 is not.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a good title haha oops

Your boyfriend, Yoosung, is the most precious guy you’ve ever dated. He’s a gentleman, so sweet towards you, the type of guy that holds the door open for you and wants to pay for your dates. When the two of you met for the first time in person, already you knew that he was someone that would become precious to you. Since you began dating Yoosung has taken you to numerous fun places and its made every second of your time together interesting!

You can’t help but have noticed, though, that Yoosung seems to dodge you whenever you bring up something intimate. That isn’t necessarily a problem; you assume he’s just not ready to go further with you yet. But after last night… you sat up, wondering if you should ask him about it, even if just to get a straight answer about what he’s feeling. Your thoughts about confronting him began as a response to last night’s makeout session. It was intense, steamy, passionate - you thought for sure he was going to go all the way with you tonight. But when you made a move to pull his shirt off, he yelped and jumped away as if he was startled. You didn’t want to feel rejected by it, but deep down… you were a bit worried.

The next morning, while having breakfast with Yoosung, everything seemed normal. He smiled at you like normal, chatted like normal, in general giving off nothing that could reveal how he felt about last night. During a lull in conversation he noticed that you seemed preoccupied. “Are you alright, Y/N?” he asked, tilting his head a bit as he did in a cute gesture of concern.

Well, he’s noticed. You figure you may as well tell him. “To be honest, its about last night actually. Er, and a few nights before that, too…” You tried to figure out how to word what was on your mind, but stopped when you noticed his awkward gaze. “Yoosung? I’m sorry, I –”

“L-Listen!” His voice came out louder than you expected, almost making you flinch. “Its not that I don’t want to do that sort of stuff, okay? I just… I…” More quietly, almost in a whisper with a note of embarassment, he finished his statement: “I’m a virgin.”

“Oh!” You gasped in response. There were plenty of things you wanted to say at this point, but your priority was comforting Yoosung. You stood up from your seat to move in next to him. “Yoosung, its okay. You don’t need to be embarassed. Its not a big deal!”

“It is,” Yoosung sighed in reply. “I want to do those things. A lot. W-With you specifically, of course! But I’m nervous and I don’t want to be… a disappointment…”

“Yoosung…” You wrapped your arms around him. “You’ll never disappoint me, okay? If things move too fast, we’ll slow down. If you need me to help you out or teach you something, I can do that too. I don’t want you to feel embarassed to tell me things like that. I’m your partner and I won’t ever judge you or laugh at you.”

Yoosung turned towards you, a look of relief on his face. “Thank you…” He still looked rather nervous but at least he was smiling. “You’re really nice.”

“Well, yeah, you wouldn’t date someone mean, would you?” you joked back cheekily.

“I guess not!” His smile widened and he laughed. “Really, thank you.” His blond bangs tickles your face as he kissed you. “You really don’t mind?”

“Not at all!”

“You promise you’ll let me know if I end up being really bad at something, right?”

“You’ll be fine, Yoosung.” You lovingly put your hand on his shoulder.

“Then, uh… if the mood strikes tonight… maybe we can… try it out?”


	2. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung shares his first time with you.

You arrive home before Yoosung that night. Now that the air has been cleared between you two, and Yoosung feels more confident and ready, you have decided to make your dear boyfriend feels as at ease as possible. Finding out he was a virgin surprised you a bit, but didn't deter you from wanting to be with him. If anything it made you want to look after that sweet guy even more. And so this was what you decided to do the moment Yoosung told you he wanted to have his first time with you.

You get to work setting the mood. Yoosung is so sweet that you know he won't have any problem with you taking the lead. He's not the sort of man to say he needs to be in charge, and that aspect of him honestly makes you think he's even cuter. You're happy with how things are coming along, and you hear the front door open just as you finish changing.

"I'm home, Y/N!"

You slip on your bathrobe and head out to greet him. "Welcome home!" you call out cheerfully.

Noticing the robe, he blushes a bit. "Did you just have a bath?" Though he poses it as a question, Yoosung is quite sure he already knows what's going on. After all, he remembers your conversation from earlier too.

That red tint to his cheeks is beyond adorable. You reach your hand out and grab his, tugging him along. "Follow me!"

Yoosung nods eagerly as he follows. His face is unable to hide his excitement at what he knows is going to come soon. If the guy had a tail, it would certainly be wagging right now! The two of you enter the bedroom, and Yoosung looks around in awe. All over the room you've hung up sparkling little lights that look like stars. You had considered going as far as lighting incense or candles as well, but figured going too grand all at once might make him nervous about performing well.

"You remember when we first met in that chatroom? Your name had a star next to it. So, I -"

You can't get the rest of your sentence out. You're silenced by Yoosung as he throws his arms around you and kisses you with deep, deep love; deep passion. It surprises you and nearly throws you off balance, but you catch your footing in time to avoid falling over. Your arms wrap around him as well, pulling him into a tight embrace, and you begin guiding him along to the bed without breaking the kiss. He sits down first, then opens his arms wide to show he wants you on his lap.

Without hesitation you do so, facing towards him and reconnecting the kiss. His tongue caresses yours, and you're rather surprised when he begins to undress you. The kiss is put on hold as he tugs off your bathrobe. Despite his obvious attempt at being bold and making the first move, though, his hands tremble nervously whenever they come in contact with your skin, and the sight of your body dressed in light blue lingerie brings his movements entirely to a halt as he drinks in your appearance.

"You..." Yoosung stares at you as though he's wonderstruck. "Your, um, your panties... they have stars on them?"

You nod. "Because you're my shooting star, Yoosung. I knew it soon after I met you online, before we met in person. And... I love you."

"Y/N...!" His voice cracks with emotion. "I'm sorry I didn't do this sort of thing with you sooner..."

"Its okay!" you reassure him. "I don't mind at all. I'm just glad to be here with you like this right now." You ruffle his blond hair a bit, smiling. From your position on his lap, you can already tell he has an erection. Removing his clothes - slowly, seeing him quiver excitedly at each touch - confirms it. You put your hands on his shoulders and guide him to lay down on the bed, all the while feeling his now exposed cock pressed against your lingerie.

You sit on top of him, and though he clearly enjoys the view you can see he looks hesitant about something. "Are you sure you want to be on top?" he asks you.

"Yeah. I want you to just relax and feel good, Yoosung!"

"Alright... But, I can still hold you while we do it, right?"

"Absolutely." Your heart is filled to the brim with emotion; with love, with lust, with happiness. Your lingerie now removed as well, you're already wet enough to begin. Normally it would be nice to go further with foreplay before the act itself, but you make a mental note to guide him through that next time. At this point you want him too badly to wait, and he clearly is ready as well. "I'm gonna start putting it inside of me, okay Yoosung?"

"Y-Yeah...!" His voice is almost a squeak from the high pitch crack it manages to come out as.

With your heart beating, you position yourself above his erect cock. His body shakes with anticipation and you place your hand around his penis to keep it steady, and then you slowly lower yourself onto him. A soft moan escapes from Yoosung's lips as your bodies connect, and you realize from his expression that he's trying not to start thrusting on his own already. His eagerness is cute, and you reward that precious look of his by beginning to thrust as you lay down on top of him, skin on skin, feeling secure and happy as he puts his arms around you in a needy embrace.

"Ah...! Y/N, it... it feels good..."

You kiss him deeply, your thrusts already getting faster, and your fingers entangle through his hair. Unable to hold back, Yoosung's hips begin to thrust upward too and soon you find a rhythm that has his movements passionately matching yours. The way he seems to be stifling his moans has an air of innocence to it, which makes sense considering his inexperience but is still sweet and erotic in its own way. Its clear Yoosung is enjoying himself as he grips your back tightly enough that you'll likely have some red marks there tomorrow. While he may not look stereotypically manly right now, Yoosung is indeed still incredibly sexy in his own way. Your lips lock with his once more, and you encourage him to moan more openly by allowing yourself to be more vocal too.

The kiss breaks so you can catch your breath, and a now-not-holding-back Yoosung moans as he breathes in deeply too. "Y/N, your sounds are so cute," he gasps.

"So are yours!" His hips are grinding up against yours faster and more eratically now. He's close to cumming, and you are approaching that point as well. "Yoosung, I... I'm going to cum soon."

"M-Me too," he manages to stammer back in between his cries of lust. "Y/N, I... love you so much..." His clinging almost suffocates you as he climaxes, unable to hold back any longer. You give in to the pleasure that's filling your body as well. Ah... Yoosung's moans, his shockingly strong arms clinging to your naked body, the gentle twinkling lights above you setting the mood; this moment is perfect. The poor guy had worried about performing well for his first time, but he had never needed to worry. You know that your first time would have been special even if it had been full of awkward moments and fumbling about trying to figure out what to do. As long as it was with Yoosung, it would be perfect.

You feel Yoosung's arms loosen, his grip changing to a soft caress on your back. He tucks his head into your neck and you feel his messy blond hair tickling your skin while he breathes in deeply. 

Quiet fills the room for the next while. But it isn't an awkward silence by any means, its a silence that shows just how satisfied you both feel right now. Words aren't really needed right now. Just the soft embrace. After a while of this quiet, you notice Yoosung's breathing is deep and steady. You move just enough to be able to look over at him and realize he's fallen asleep. All you can do is smile. For a few seconds you consider rolling off of him to make things more comfortable when he wakes up, but in the end you decide not to disturb him. Besides, he looks comfy enough, and you're certainly comfy where you are as well.

Good night, Yoosung. I love you.


End file.
